Fullmetal goes to Highschool
by iheartfullmetal
Summary: Ed,Al, and Winry go to an elite school for the rich and beautiful see the troubles they go through to keep there secrets  rated T for later chapters FMA/OHSHC crossover
1. Fullmetal goes to Japan

**Enjoy this I worked hard well sorta hope you like it A.K.A this is my first fanfic so be honest how do you like it?**

**Disclamer: I dont own FMA or any characters **

* * *

><p>One bright and early morning a loud "thud" came from Colonel Mustang's office.<p>

"Are you ok sir?" yelled Lieutenant Hawkeye rushing in, gun in hand, and to her surprise she saw Colonel Mustang picking himself of the floor.

"I'm fine Lieutenant I just dozed off" replied Mustang brushing himself off

"Haven't been sleeping well have you sir."

"Uh, yes how did you know?" replied Mustang surprised and curious.

"I know your plans for the Elric's sir."

"Then I'm putting my plans forward summer is almost threw call them up immediately, Hawkeye" said Mustang. Hawkeye nodded and walked to the phone to call the Elric's

"Hello" said Al

"Come to central HQ Colonel Mustang's office now" replied Hawkeye sternly.

"Um, brothers still asleep and I'm afraid he isn't too happy when he gets woken up."

"That's not my problem get him here now."

"O.K." replied Al nervously

Al made vigorous efforts to wake his brother. When Ed finally woke up he was grumpy and gave Al the evil eye.

"Brother you're scaring me!" said Al scare.

In a couple of minutes Ed and Al were walking towards HQ. Suddenly a loud grumbling sound came from Ed's stomach.

"My stomach, I'm starving!" yelled Ed as he fell to the ground gripping his stomach

Al helped Ed up and they went to go find a place to eat at. They found a small diner to eat at, when they went inside they were greeted by a young lady who showed them there seats and took Ed's order. Ed wolfed down his food and both of them left the diner after paying for the food. Ed noisily burst into Mustangs office asking about leads and being purposely annoying by interrupting Mustang whenever he tried to answer.

When Ed calmed down he sat in the chair and said, "So really what's my next lead."

"your next lead is in Japan, this school here", handing Ed a piece of paper with the school name on it, "you're going to enroll for this school year we already sent in your fake grades and scores and we sent a letter of recommendation to your mechanic. You're going to leave on the next train to Japan. Oh and one more thing no alchemy is that clear" said Mustang as the Elric's were wide-eyed and in chibi mode. Major Armstrong picked up the two boys, still wide-eyed, and ran them to the train, shirtless of course. Alex went on the train with them, at every stop people started reacting differently to the shirtless muscle man with sparkles. Ed never turned his head to see the people getting on and off the train. He just looked out the window, slept, and ate. The train ride took many days.

Then the conductor said threw the speaker, "Last stop before the route starts over we a re docked in Japan"

* * *

><p><strong>In Japan<strong>

Ed went to the apartment to drop off everything, eat, sleep, clean up himself, get used to Japanese customs, while Al went to pay for the apartment, Winry on the other hand beat the boys to the apartment, went to register herself immediately, and came back to the apartment before Al came back or Ed left.

When Winry entered the room and saw suit cases everywhere she grabbed her wrench, she walked around when she saw steam coming from her bathroom, Winry didn't know that she was sharing a room with Ed and Al or even that they were there, when the steam stop Winry was extra careful. She opened the door and saw Ed, when she opened the door she screamed; Ed screamed and reached for a towel.

"Why, are in my room Ed!" yelled Winry holding her eyes shut.

"This is our room were sharing!" yelled Ed wrapping the towel around his waist.

Winry hit Ed in the head with the wrench and yelled "Well gets some close on!"

Al walked in side and was confused to see Ed twitching on the floor with only a towel on and Winry angry looking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that day<strong>

After Ed got dressed and explained what happened to Al they left to register themselves they stopped at the gate and stared at the huge school.

Ed looked at the the school then at the paper that Mustang gave him, "Well this is it Al, Ouran academy."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Use your imagination you can include the gate or not I will get the next chapter soon! . <span>**


	2. Fullmetal and the Host Club

**Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not FMA**

* * *

><p>Ed and Al Spent hours talking to the chairman getting uniforms, bags, and anything else needed for their school year. Apparently Mustang kept everything the same except he took away them being alchemist and there troublesome past. For Al he was burned severely and his tissue shows so he wears that suit of armor for protection from infection. Ed was also burned just not as bad he must keep his right arm and left leg completely covered at all times for protection from infection.<p>

"I can't believe he bought that crap!" yelled Ed laughing as they were walking away from the chairman's office.

"Why did we lie like that brother?" asked Al

"Well you see we now don't have to do a lot of things that my expose our secrets."

"Oh, I see but what did he say about us not being together?"

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry to separate to loving brothers but Alphonse you will be in middle school 3rd year, and Edward you will be in high school 1st year," said the chairman

_Flashback end_

"It's exactly what he said we are going to be in different classes" said Ed relaxed

"Oh, well wont we need to meet up and discus our findings of the stone?" asked Al

"Uh, ya your right, Al come on we need to find an abandoned room I think he mentioned it" said Ed turning around

"Brother," said Al stopping Ed from going back, "shouldn't we wait?"

"Uh, oh ya," replied Ed feeling embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

While Winry was asleep Ed and Al snuck out to start their plan. They ran to the school as fast as they could trying not to make too much noise. When they arrived at the school they needed to sneak passed the guard, and they did it in a matter of seconds. They found a room that was marked abandon Ed jumped on Al's shoulders with a maker in his hand.

"Brother what are you doing!" yelled Al squirming around.

"Just shut up and be still I need to write this down" replied Ed trying to write down, "Music room three", in Japanese.

"Brother Stop," yelled Al picking up Ed and setting him down.

"Sorry, just remember this room ok," said Ed with a smile

Al nodded and they snuck off back to the hotel. Winry had woken up and realized that they were gone; when they made it back they got a wrench to the head each.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

It was their first day of school at Ouran Academy. Winry couldn't contain her excitement she was in the same class as Ed; they had the same break times and went to the same other classes. Their class room was room A1, Ed told Winry about the music room and their plan. Ed, Al, and Winry all got lost many times till they found their classes. It was their first break of the day they met up outside of the music room.

"Ladies, first" said Ed smiling and looking at Winry.

"Oh you want to be polite now huh?" said Winry mad at Ed.

When Winry went in she was welcomed with a group "Welcome" and a rose in her face. Then Ed and Al went in discussing any clues or hints they were also welcomed with a group "Welcome" but no rose.

"Welcome to the Ouran host club," announced Tamaki in a cheery voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed please review<strong>


	3. Kitty Books

**I dont own the characters (wish I did but I dont)**

* * *

><p>Ed, Al, and Winry stood wide-eyed staring at the group of boys, all differing greatly from one another. They all had smiles on their faces and warm welcoming eyes, well mostly all of them.<p>

"Um, wh-what's a host club," asked Al confused.

"A host club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful girls who also have too much time on their hands. You could call it Ouran elegant playground for the rich and beautiful" said Tamaki in a cheery voice again.

"You two are the Elrics right," said Kyoya pointing to Ed and Al, "Alphonse and Edward Elric."

"Ya," said Ed as Al nodded.

"And Winry Rockbell," said Kyoya pointing at Winry.

Winry nodded when she was flustered by Tamaki romantically saying, "Well I do hope you become a regular guest to the host club Winry."

"I guess we are looking for another pair of brothers" said Kyoya writing in his black book.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in the background and yelled, "Hey!" at the same time.

**POWERFUL ENGINE!**

"I totally agree with you Kyoya, we should get another pair brothers," said Renge coming up from the ground.

Again Hikaru and Kaoru yelled, "Hey!" in the background.

"We would be honored if two boys joined the host club," said Tamaki and before they could even talked he said, "You will start today!"

"Um, ok," said Ed a little confused at what just happened.

After everyone one introduced themselves the Hitachiin brothers asked them many questions about before they came here. Of course they were lying through their teeth the whole time. By the end of the school day after they finished the host club Ed and Winry were beat.

"I'm so tired I woke up so early now all I want to do is sleep!" complained Ed

"You could say that again, but we have to do our homework." Replied Winry

Both Ed and Winry moaned and groaned as they slumped home. Alphonse on the other hand was excited and happy. Alphonse was the smartest one in his class; he already knows everything the teacher is teaching so he gets to read books. His class also went to the library and Alphonse chose at least three books about kittens.

"Brother, want to read some books I got at the library, when we get home, they're kitten books," said Alphonse excited.

"Al, maybe you should get some research or science books next time, you know for your homework," replied Ed

"Oh, ok brother," said Al still happy.

As they were rounding the last corner to their apartment they saw Haruhi walking to her house. They were all surprised to see her, but they just walked past her.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later," yelled Al as he went to walk over to Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi" said Al

"Hi Al, what ya got there," asked Haruhi

"Oh these, they're kitty books want to read them with me" asked Al cheerfully.

"Um, ok let's go to your house instead," said Haruhi

"Ok," replied Al.

Haruhi and Al went to Al's apartment; after Haruhi read the books with Al they started their homework. Ed, Haruhi, and Winry had a study/homework group, while occasionally helping Al. At about 7:00 Haruhi packed up her stuff and left, they all said bye, then they cleaned up. They had snacked and had eaten some dinner but they ate again.

"I never thought homework could be this fun," said Winry still laughing at the things Haruhi said

"Ya me neither, not when I first looked at it I didn't." replied Ed also laughing a little.

A few more hours later they fell asleep homework completed, and smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hehehe is there love or just friendliness read on (when the next chapter comes out)<span>**


	4. house hopping

**I don't own FMA or OHSHC enjoy**

* * *

><p>After a week or two Ed and Winry got used to the schedule of waking up and going to made a study group with Haruhi every time they could, to them it was more fun that way. Winry also gave Ed lighter automail about the same weight of regular limbs, but of course they were weaker. One night when Al came home from a night walk he wasn't able to go inside, apparently Ed wasn't able to pay for the apartment because he didn't have any yen.<p>

"Oh great now where are we going to sleep!" yelled Winry at Ed

"I don't Know! It's not my fault were broke!" replied Ed with a yell

"Wait, bother doesn't Haruhi live down the street" interrupted Al

"Ya, good job Al lets go to Haruhi's" said Winry running towards Al

Ed, Al, and Winry rushed to Haruhi's house, they had never been to Haruhi's house before, they were a little excited when they made it to her door Al politely knocked. Haruhi answered the door.

"Uh, hi, guys what you are doing here?" said Haruhi a little nervous.

"Brother got us evicted," said Al

"Hey!" yelled Ed appearing in the background angrily

"Um... Well I guess you can stay here for a while, if it's ok with my dad." replied Haruhi.

Ed, Al, and Winry all nodded and waited for Haruhi's dad to come out, when he did...

"Hello sir, uh, ma'am, uh..." said Al trying to identify what gender he was.

"Call me Ranka," said Haruhi's dad, as the kids pondered even more "it's a stage name for the trany bar I work at, well Haruhi said you need a place rest you're openly welcome, anyone who helps Haruhi with her grades, also one more thing more boys in Haruhi's room got it."

Ranka gave Ed and Al a death glare meaning he was serious. They bowed and walked inside, they took off their shoes, but before Ed took off his left shoe he remembered.

"Haruhi do you have a left sock I could borrow?" asked Ed

"Uh, I guess." said Haruhi going into the back room and coming out with a sock, "Here you go."

Ed took the sock and put it on before Haruhi could see any automail. Then the next day Tamaki and the others came to visit Haruhi and were surprised to see Ed, Al, and Winry there.

"What are you doing here sen-pi!" said Haruhi angry

"we've come back to visit our sweet Haruhi's home," said Tamaki in a cheery voice till he saw the Elric's, "Haruhi you will let them spend the night and not me"

"they needed a place to stay sen-pi." replied Haruhi, but it was too late Tamaki was already in his corner of despair.

"You know Ed, if you need a place to stay then you should do house hopping," said Hikaru.

"ya it's a fun game were you go to a different persons house,and spend one night, in the end you choose which houses to kick out, then you do it again, till you end up with one house left," said Karou

"That house is then crowned the winner," finished Hikaru.

"To Honey's first!" yelled the twins at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>HoneyMori's house**

It was the first day was spent at Honey/Mori's house and this is how it went.

Ed, Al, and Winry were woken up early and were put through training tasks that the Elrics flew through, Winry on the other hand took hours upon hours. around noon the began to spare but before then Honey made an announcement

"We have guests today," said Honey pointing at them, " do they want to spar, do they have a technique?"

Ed and Al nodded Ed then said, "Why don't I spar you"

The crowd gasped, but Ed wasn't going to take no for an answer so the both went into the sparing circle. The fight lasted a while till Honey threw shurikens (ninja stars) at Ed, which he blocked using his right arm, he just took out the shurikens and threw them on the ground, his arm stopped working.  
>When Honey kicked Ed's left leg to bring him down, but instaed a screw came out, his leg didn't move good either. Ed quickly ran away, well tried to, and Winry made repairs immediately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Hitachiin Brothers home<strong>

Ed, Al, and Winry stayed in their rooms only leaving to eat, the twins freaked them out to much.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's house<strong>

Ed and Al had fun reading Kyoya's vast collection of science books then his notes about science. Winry had fun reading books about mechanics and toiling around with all his electronics.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's house<strong>

Ed, Al, and Winry became real bored, real fast, Winry started taking apart and putting back together every single little object that wasn't glued together.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's house<strong>

Back were they had started Ed, Al, and Winry were happy they had fun going to the market, and the household chores. They weren't bored all day long and had fun hanging out with Haruhi

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry I made the rest of the vists so short I got tired<span>**

**also review on which house Winry, Ed,and Al shoud stay at**


	5. The vist and the Waterpark

**I don't own FMA wish I did but sadly I don't**

**Also I'm really happy and proud of this chapter 'cause it's pretty much the starting point of the plot,yay, first written Ed short rant XD and it's my longest.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ed soon got fed up having deal with the host clubs cosplays and little adventures. One day, in the middle of the after school host club Ed stood up and walked out Al and Winry came running after.<p>

"Brother whats wrong?" asked Al

"Yeah, Ed I've never seen you act like this before" said Winry

"We need to get out of here I can't stand it anymore we're surrounded by idiots!" replied Ed frustrated, "I'm going to train station I'm heading back."

"brother-" said Al

"no Al I'm going don't try to stop me" Ed interrupted

" I'm not I want to come with you" said Al

"me too" said Winry

Ed, Al, and Winry left the school to go to the train station. When they arrived Ed noticed something odd,almost the entire military had come including Colonel Roy Mustang! Ed jumped back to the side of the train when the doors flew open so did Al and Winry. They were silent so they wouldn't get noticed, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Edward, Alphonse, Winry, what are you doing here" said Riza when she noticed them.

"Uh, nothing Lieutenant," said Ed nervously

"Are you lying?" said Armstrong flexing so hard his shirt ripped to peices.

Ed, Al and Winry screamed as they saw the shirtless muscle man yell at them. Armstrong picked Ed and Al up on his shoulders, while Winry walked with Riza. They made it back to their school, then to music room three. When they opened the door everyone stopped and stared at them, there were still guests there. Armstrong set them down and everyone came in for some tea while Ed was spazing out in the background, Al trying to calm him down. Everyone was mingling with the girls, Mustang was flirting a little , Riza was shaking her head at Roy, Hughes was, you guessed it, showing pictures of his family and obsessing over the pictures.

"get out!" yelled Ed really pissed off

"Oh come on Ed we just wanted to take a break from all the paperwork," said Hughes

"If your looking to take a break you should come to my families water park," said Kyoya trying to research like last time.

"That sounds great! Hear that Colonel we're gong to a water park," said Hughes

"How about tomorrow, after the host club" said Kyoya

Hughes nodded and so did everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

During the host club Ed relaxed till it came close to the end time, when the Hitachiin Brothers gave Ed something.

"huh, what is it?"said Ed

"It's a water suit made just for you," said Hikaru

"So you don't get your arm and leg wet," finished Karou

"yeah, thanks but no thanks I don't swim neither does Al" said Ed, I'd rather not see that Colonel Bastards face, so I wont come" replied Ed.

"oh well Winry are you still coming" asked Kyoya writing in his black book

Winry looked at Ed and Al then at Kyoya, "yeah sure I will, and come on Ed, Al it will be fun we should go"

"no way in hell, I wont even have fun!" yelled Ed

"Oh sure, even a midget like you can have fun at a water park" said Colonel Mustang coming through the doors, hands in his pocket.

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD DROWNED IN A KIDDY POOL!"** yelled Ed standing up and facing the Colonel

Letting his guard down that's when the twins grabbed him then dragged him to a dressing room, along with the outfit, they made him change by saying if he doesn't they'll come in and do it for him

"but Hikaru I thought you said you would only change me" said Karou

"I know but that's only at night Karou" replied Hikaru

_'Damn gay twins'_ Ed thought as he changed. When he came out everyone burst out laughing, except Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. The outfit was a spandex that went from the tip of his fingers to just past his scars by his port, then two straps that you could take on and off reached to another spandex part on his left leg that went from the tip of his toes to just past his automail, it also had a built in trunks. Ed wasn't amused, he ran after the twins shouting 'I'm going to kill you!'

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

When everybody was at the water park with there bathing suits, except Hawkeye who was wearing her regular clothes and had Mustang pleading to her.

"Sir I'm not going to wear a mini skirt and I'm not going to wear a bathing suit!" yelled Riza who eventually had to pull her gun out.

"Fine, I understand," said Roy turning around, but he turned back around with a grin,"How about a mini skirt bathing suit"

Riza aimed the gun to the sky then shot **'Bang'** that scared every one they were all silent as Riza pointed her gun at Mustang so he was staring down the barrel of a loaded, smoking, gun. "no" Riza said then walked away while she put away her gun. Things returned to normal, well sort of, Armstrong was flexing his muscles the whole time, he was shinny because he put tanning oil on, people stayed clear of him and his sparkles. Ed was sitting in the shade with Al, Winry wanted to go swimming and she did, Ed relaxed but soon got antsy.

"I'm going for a walk through those woods you want to come Al" said Ed as he stood up, he had his bathing suit on the twins wouldn't let him take it off and he left his clothes there, at least he had his red jacket.

"Sure brother" said Al getting up.

They started to walk until some one 'accidentally' pushed Ed into the water. He was pushed into the deep end he sunk like a rock no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and he lost conciseness. Winry dove into the pool so did Tamaki. They swam him to shore where Mori picked him up and carried him to a lounge chair. Kyoya was already talking to his family hospital to send a squad of doctors. They noticed that the latch that held the to pieces of spandex on Ed's bathing together came lose they saw part of his automail. Al and Winry frantically talked to them all to distract them till Al picked him up and ran into the forest chasing them, Winry by now had had shorts covering the bottom half of her two piece, sandals, and a open jacket. Out of no where Winry pulled out wrenches and threw them at any one who came towards the forest, first it was Mori, wrench to the head, Mori fell flat knocked out, Honey came to check on Mori, Honey's bad side came out Winry started to back up she yelled for Al. Al came running up, then stood in front of Winry, in a fighting position, Honey kicked Al but he blocked it suddenly a wall appeared between them and Honey kicked it in a attempt to kick Al. 'earthquake!' some one yelled ,not some one of the military they new what happened, '_fullmetal?'_ Mustang thought.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLIFFHANGER Mwhahahah<span>**

**How did you like it? please review alert anything hehehe poor Ed his swim suit looks ridiculous if only you could see it how I see it**


	6. Physical Exam

**Hey guys back again! Well, it is about 3:33 am mountain time so ya I'm here to post hope you like it**

**dont own nothing except the like the plot thingy**

**A.K.A in this story Hughes didn't die (mostly because I forgot he died when I wrote the last chapter, but I never did like it when he died) **

**tell me how you like it I worked hard this is like a continue from last chapter **

* * *

><p>The giant wall that appeared, between Honey,and Al was thought to be an earthquake, but Mustang new it was alchemy <em>'dammit fullmetal'<em> Mustang thought, "Move out men find them and bring them here A.S.A.P! Those are orders" yelled Mustang at his subordinates. They moved out in am army position, still in their bathing suits, running into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ed, Al, and Winry<strong>

"thanks guys" said Ed with a smile then he got a wrench to the head and a angry Winry yelling 'idiot. "the hell" he said as he soon lost conciseness again _'great now she just added to my concussion'_ Ed thought.

"oops" said Winry seeing Ed fall back down. Soon they could hear footstep marching towards them, Al pick up his brothers body and they ran forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Host club<strong>

"thank you" said Kyoya hanging up the phone. "They are sending troops to get them back safely."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Ed<strong>

Mustangs crew found them first hidden in a tree, Ed still unconscious, they were in the tree because there had been alligators and other carnivorous animals chasing them. They helped them down, found the others, lied through their teeth, and Ed woke up. All was forgiven and they left, really really tired, but Ed got a stern talking to from Mustang about his use of alchemy, of coarse he didn't listen. When they made it to Haruhi's house they were very hungry so they ate dinner immediately, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>At school the next day<strong>

Every one who had heard about what happened asked Ed if he was ok, he always answered yes. The host club ended early today,for physical exams, Ed, Al, and Winry didn't know why till the twins told them.

"Where are you all going?" asked Ed

"Don't you know there's physical exams today" said Hikaru

"you probably want to go to the one for special boys, because of your burns, huh" finished Karou as they walked off.

Ed, Al,and Winry ran to were you take the physical exams. When they got there they were awestruck.

"This is for physical exams!" said Winry wide-eyed.

They quickly went to where they needed to go. Ed and Al went to the room for special boys, the nurse directed him to a changing stall and explained what to do, then she had Al go sit outside. They heard all the girls swooning over the shirtless boys, when Ed took off his over shirt off he sat down in his t-shirt and ran his fingers threw his bangs, then looked at his hands and made fists. _'well here goes nothing'_ Ed thought, he stood up and pulled off his t-shirt, but before he pulled the curtain back he heard the room door open, he froze. Soon the curtain opened, standing there was Haruhi.

Ed pulled Haruhi in and sat her on the bench, closed the curtains. Then he leaned against the side and asked, " is anybody else with you?"

"uh, no" said Haruhi wide-eyed, Ed sighed and sat on the floor still leaning on the stall's side. He grabbed his right shoulder and looked down to where you couldn't see his eyes., " I promise I won't tell" said Haruhi trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks," said Ed with a smirk as he stood up, " I need to go get my chest measurements, and explain my prosthetics to the nurse" Ed left the room, hands in his pocket, smile on his face.

"oh my," said the nurse turning around from her paperwork, " Oh well this prosthetic should be in a cover, but besides that, please raise your arms..."

_'his arm is made out of metal'_ thought Haruhi sitting on the bench, inside the stall, thinking and pondering that thought. Soon she heard yelling, apparently the height measurements were being taken, she laughed a little.

Soon she heard knocking on the stalls side, " Hey Haruhi I left my shirts in there can you hand them to me"asked Ed, Haruhi threw the shirts over the top and Ed caught them.

"oh yes Mr. Elric you should start wearing a uniform" said the nurse as Ed put his shirts back on and waved to the lady as he walked out.

Al came up to Ed and asked him about the exam, Ed boasted on how he passed it with a clean bill of health, he also talked about wearing a uniform and getting a covering for his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

At home Haruhi asked about there family at the dinner table.

"Hey guys what about your parents don't they miss you, its ok with you being here so long right?" asked Haruhi, then things went silent Ed and Al bowed there heads.

"Our father left us when we were young" said Ed

"Oh well maybe me and your mom can meet sometime!" said Ranka excitedly, in hopes of cheering the boys up.

"Well, Al can you finish the story I'm going for a walk," said Ed head still bowed as he stood up and walked away.

"Well you see, after our dad left a few years past and our mom grew gravely-" said Al being interrupted by a loud 'thud' coming from outside, " huh, what was that?"

They rushed outside to see Ed getting pulled off a man laying on the side walk, bleeding badly, and Ed yelling out 'you bastard, you did this, you killed her!'

"d-dad" said Al stuttering, "dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger<strong>

**am I getting better oh and sorry so much with the switching alot this chapter was hard to write**

**review on this please alert, favorite, something please I worked hard cya! =)**


	7. Cover'ed Past

**Hey! It was a while scince I updated but not a long while so yay, I had a serious case of writers block so I don't know if you will like this chapter but you may probly will**

**Got another story, but its complete crack, check it out =P **

**huh I DONT OWN FMA OR OHSHC GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY! (total spazz out XD) HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p>After Ed had been pulled off of Hohenheim, Ed was dusting himself off when Hohenheim yelled "You could have warned me before you beat me up!" He was rubbing his face.<p>

"That felt good" said Ed stretching out his arm. Haruhi ran over to Hohenhiem to help him up Al did the same.

"Oh so this must be your father how good well shall we invite him in" said Ranka trying to be polite.

"I don't care what you do with him I'm going to bed" said Ed pushing past Ranka to get into the house, in the house, Winry was waiting.

"um... Ed the school sent a package" said Winry giving Ed the package, he opened it and inside was to his surprise their school uniform. Winry had already opened hers and she got a girls uniform.

"I'm not wearing this" said Ed looking away

"ED GO TAKE A SHOWER AND PUT ON THE STUPID UNIFORM!" yelled Winry

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A SHOWER AND I'M NOT WEARING THAT DUMB UNIFORM!" replied Ed nose-to-nose with Winry.

"Well you smell" said Winry backing off

"I smell" said Ed angrily

"ya you smell, right Al- isn't here and he cant smell anything anyway" said Winry feeling a little embarrassed.

"hm" said Ed crossing his arms and grinning.

"JUST TAKE A SHOWER YOU IDIOT!" yelled Winry raising her wrench.

"OK, OK!" said Ed cowering by the might of Winrys wrench. Ed went to take a shower, when Haruhi and Al came back inside.

"Oh where is their father?" asked Ranka

"He had to go somewhere important" replied Haruhi

"to bad brother didn't get to say good-bye" said Al sadly, " by the way where is he"

"Oh, he's taking a shower, before he tries on his school uniform" replied Winry

Al looked over to see and empty box were the uniform was, the uniform was folded neatly with the dress shoes on top. A while past before Ed got out of the shower, he poked his head outside to see only Al, and Winry were there. Ed walked out in only shorts and had a towel hanging on his neck. Ed laid down to get a check up on his automail after that he put on the uniform, dress shoes and all, but needed help with the tie.

"crap, uh, there we go," Ed had presented a mangled mess instead of a tie, " can I just transmute the stupid thing"

"no, your not supposed to use alchemy remember"said Winry walking up to Ed fixing his tie, Ed had grown a little taller and was about the same height as Winry with out his antenna. "finished!"

"uh,thanks" said Ed with a smile, until he remembered _'he was in a monkey suit'_. He looked at his arm and remembered, " Oh Winry, I need a cover for my automail,"

"oh well lets get it now" said Winry with a smile,as they headed out the door.

Ed put on his gloves and Winry wouldn't let him take off the uniform. They searched for hours and hours till they found a shop that maybe of some use, it was a costume shop with a young teenage boy at the register.

"How may we be of your accidence, would you be interested in our two for one costume sets special, they work only for minor parts and not the full costume, including make-up, wigs, covers, and clothes pieces"said the teen with no interest at all.

"you said covers right" asked Ed , the teen nodded, "ok can I get a full arm cover to the shoulder and a leg cover just past the knee"

"what are your sizes" asked the teen, Ed and Winry looked confused , "here follow me to the back room I'll get your measurements"

After a couple of minutes Ed got covers for his arm and leg, they paid for it with the little yen they had, and they left. They went home, and tried on the covers, they fit perfectly. Ed fell asleep in his covers with a t-shirt and shorts on.

Early the next morning Ed got up to Haruhi making some breakfast, at the table Haruhi put down all the food and sat down with everyone else ,and started to ask questions.

"Hey Al the whole time you been here I never seen you eat, I understand the armor 'cause of the burns, but arn't you hungry?" asked Haruhi.

"oh no! I, um , have a special diet, so I'm not that hungry right now" replied Al nervously

"speaking of burns Ed I thought that you had burns on your arm but apparently it was metal, now it's skin, whats going on, are there any other secrets?" asked Haruhi

"many, and really long, sad ones, I don't think you want to hear them" replied Ed

"Oh sure we do, its always good to share whats bothering you with people you can trust, and you can trust us" said Ranka

Ed, Al, and Winry, gave quick looks at each other and Ed began trying not to talk to much about alchemy. " When me and Al were young our dad left us a few years past and our mom died, we couldn't live without her so, we, well did something that your not supposed to do, and it caused me to lose my leg and Al to lose his-body, I gave my arm to get him back and I bonded his soul to this suit of armor, we've been searching for a way to get our bodies back, there is a stone called the philosophers stone, that may help us, so were searching for it. Now that I told you, you cant tell anyone what I just said ok" Haruhi and Ranka just nodded, but Haruhi spoke up.

"good story but what really happened?" asked Haruhi

"I just told" replied Ed getting annoyed

"So your telling me that your brother is a empty suit of armor, I just can't believe that I'm sorry."

"WELL WHY-" Ed was interrupted by Ranka shoving them so thay can 'get ready for school or you'll be late'.

Ed and Winry got dressed, Haruhi was already dressed and grabbing her bag. Al was waiting at the door for Ed and Winry, when they came out they looked at little raggedy from rushing, but it could easily be fixed. They ran out the door, Ed fixing his hair, and stretching. Winry fixing her stockings, and her dress.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

Everyone was surprised to see Ed in uniform, though he looked pissed, so no one confronted him, or even talked to him. Ed missed his red cloak and leather clothes he was more comfortable and used to them then he was to these. While in class or just in general he would fidget or wiggle to get more comfortable. The covers weren't helping either, it felt weird how the covers would stick to his skin, also he wasn't to used to them but he was happy that in gym he could wear a t-shirt and shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>During the Host Club<strong>

"Edo-chan your arm is it healed!" asked Honey excitedly.

"huh, what, oh ya sure its healed" replied Ed barley paying attention.

"yay! That means Al-chans better too," said Honey running over to Al

"NO! He's not better not yet!" yelled Ed chasing Honey.

"Why not?" asked Honey in his really cute voice.

"Um, because, bigger wounds take longer to heal" said Al

"you've been in that armor for over four years, it should be mostly healed by now, at least enough to were you're skin shouldn't be as sensitive" interrupted Kyoya not looking up from his black book. " but then again I have very little information on you, like it says you come from a little town called Reesmbool, but it's not on the maps, so were are you from"

"huh, let me see a map" asked Ed

Kyoya went to his laptop and pulled up a world map, " here, where are you from" asked Kyoya again, pointing at the map.

Ed,Al, and Winry quickly scanned over the map, _'he was right, there isn't a Reesmbool'_ thought Ed.

"Um well ya see-"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I just needed to do that ending in the middle of a sentence (goes on knees bowing) so sorry<strong>

**I have a mission for you! reveiw on what you think is going to happen will Ed finish his sentence, or will something happen, guess (I already know the winners will be posted on the next chapter)**


End file.
